board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters XX
Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters XX is a Save My contest run by th3l3fty. It is the twentieth contest in the "Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters" contest series. Lawyering Controversy This contest was marred by an unfortunate incident in the final 12 round, where bwburke94 accidentally traded for Squall Leonhart twice, and ended up lawyering himself to eliminate Squall. In the resulting fallout, Burke was publicly outed as FBike1's real-life twin brother, though he'd earlier admitted to it on the Board 8 wiki. All involved admit that the double-save was an accident, and unlike in the previous self-lawyering incident, Burke was banned for only the usual one round. Rules - You personally (No bots/scripts/lending of accounts) can save a character once per hour. (2 characters for the first 10 rounds) - A character needs X votes to be saved (X increases as more characters are eliminated). - X different users need to save a character for that character to be saved, X being the number of required saves. - Ambiguous (i.e. "Cid" or "Cloud") or "If X, then Y" saves will not count. - Last character unsaved is eliminated. - No alts, no rallying, no post deletion/editing (unless correcting an update), no spoiler tags. - If you want to update, make sure it's accurate. - Only th3l3fty can start up new topics. - If a post of yours causes an accidental lawyering you will be banned for one round for the first offense, with an increase of one round for each subsequent offense. - You will have exactly one hour after the final save is made to discover a lawyering. If one is not found in that time, the result will stand, even if a lawyering exists. - Community Rule is in effect. Deliberate rules violations will result in bans. The Results 1. Oerba Yun Fang 2. Cid Pollendina 3. Kefka Palazzo 4. Vincent Valentine 5. Rikku 6. Seymour Guado 7. Oerba Dia Vanille 8. Vivi Ornitier 9. Ramza Beoulve 10. Sazh Katzroy 11. Edea Lee 12. Squall Leonhart (L) 13. Red Mage 14. Gilgamesh 15. Lightning (L) 16. Garnet "Dagger" Til Alexandros XVII 17. Cissnei 18. Ashelia "Ashe" B'nargin Dalmasca 19. Barret Wallace 20. Tidus 21. Yuffie Kisaragi 22. Yuna 23. Cecil Harvey 24. Sabin Rene Figaro 25. Minwu 26. Cid Highwind 27. Garland 28. Terra Branford 29. Adelle 30. Adelbert Steiner 31. Chocobo 32. Lulu 33. Sephiroth 34. Exdeath 35. Snow Villiers 36. Galuf Halm Baldesion 37. Layle 38. Wakka 39. Hope Estheim 40. Zack Fair 41. X-ATM092 42. Aerith Gainsborough 43. Lenne 44. Cindy Aurum 45. Setzer Gabbiani 46. Freya Crescent 47. Noctis Lucis Caelum 48. Tifa Lockhart 49. Eiko Carol 50. Serah Farron 51. Dr. Mog 52. Elena 53. Laguna Loire 54. Balthier 55. Zidane Tribal 56. Wiegraf Folles 57. Vayne Carudas Solidor 58. Rydia of Mist 59. Fran 60. Kuja 61. Red XIII 62. Celes Chere 63. Cloud Strife 64. Chocolina 65. Isaaru 66. Golbez 67. Interceptor 68. Cyan Garamonde 69. Mustadio Bunansa 70. Umaro 71. Beatrix 72. Faris Scherwiz 73. Quistis Trepe 74. Relm Arrowny 75. Rufus Shinra 76. Edgar Roni Figaro 77. Reks 78. O'aka XXIII 79. Gladiolus Amicitia 80. Gaius van Baelsar 81. Locke Cole 82. Agnes Oblige 83. Aranea Highwind 84. Quina Quen 85. Maechen 86. Rinoa Heartilly 87. Kain Highwind 88. Ultros 89. Bartz Klauser 90. Gau 91. Echo 92. Seifer Almasy 93. Prompto Argentum 94. Dangerous Ariana 95. Y'shtola 96. Iris Amicitia 97. Hakutaro Inaba 98. Rapha Galthena 99. Shadow 100. Ultimecia